Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc
Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne (Manga Chapters 274-387, Scramble for the Throne Episodes 1-46) The Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne was the final story arc of the manga/anime series Kinnikuman. Left out of the first Kinnikuman anime (1983-86), the second anime "Kinnikuman: Kinniku-Sei Ōi Sōdatsuhen" (キン肉マン・キン肉星王位争奪編, Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne according to Toei Animation's English website) covered the entire storyline. In the storyline, Kinnikuman had to prove that he had royal blood, as a fire at the hospital where he was born could have mixed him up with five other babies. Info Being the only back-to-back two-time champion in Chojin Olympics history and having defeated the Akuma Chojins, the Devil Knights, and having won the Dream Choujin Tag Tournament against the Perfect Choujin, Kinniku Suguru had proven himself worthy to take over his father's throne. However, the 5 Evil Gods (the gods of Intelligence, Brutality, Technique, Flight, and Strength) feared that Kinnikuman taking the throne would be a threat to their evil plans. The God of Intelligence then told the others the story of Suguru's birth. Long ago on Planet Kinniku, Suguru was born in a hospital. But so were five other infants. There was a fire in the wing of the hospital where the six infants were being held. In a panic the six infants were mixed up, leaving the identity of the true Kinniku Prince to be unknown. The Evil Gods decided that taking advantage of this was the perfect way to bring down Kinnikuman. So each one of them found one of the five others born that day and possessed him, giving him evil thoughts and a 100,000,000 Choujin Power. The God of Strength took Strongman from Canada, changing him into Kinnikuman Big Body. The God of Brutality took Soldierman, changing him into Kinnikuman Soldier. The God of Flight took George the Thief from Mexico, changing him into Kinnikuman Mariposa. The God of Technique took Powerfulman from Namibia, changing him into Kinnikuman Zebra. The God of Intelligence took Phoenixman from Planet Kinniku, changing him into Kinnikuman Super Phoenix. Suguru's coronation was interrupted when the 5 Evil Gods presented their Kinnikumans (known collectively as the Five Fated Princes) and told everyone the story of the "Real Prince". Suguru tried to prove his heritage by showing the KIN Mark on his butt. But the other 5 had KIN Marks as well (on their backs, though). Feeling as though he's lost everything, Suguru leaves the coronation a broken man, with Meat following behind. Suguru heads for a bridge, planning to remove his mask (an act punishable by suicide in the Kinniku Clan) and then throw himself into the polluted river below. Meat begs him not to, but Suguru has pretty much lost all will to live. He began to lift up his mask when suddenly a bright light emits from his face, cleansing the polluted river below. Meat tells him that this technique is called the Face Flash and is a technique of the Kinniku Clan, proving that Suguru is indeed the true Kinniku Prince. With his confidence regained, Suguru heads back to the coronation to take his throne. Unsure how to settle this dispute, Suguru's parents decide to hold a Survivor Series. Each Kinnikuman will form a team of five (including themselves) and fight against one another in a tournament. Two of the teams (Team Zebra and Team Soldier) would get the first round off, to make things even. With most of his friends either dead or incapacitated, Suguru's team consisted of himself and Meat. Mysteriously, Kinnikuman Soldier had no team... Terminology * Kajiba no Kuso Djikara (火事場のクソ力, Burning Inner Strength) : Literally a burning display of power. Kinnikuman possesses this and has used it to overcome many an impossible match. When Kinnikuman reaches this state of power, his regular 950,000 power can surpass 70,000,000. It is because of the Kajiba no Kuso Djikara that the 5 Evil Gods are plotting against Kinnikuman in the first place. * Muscle Prophecy Book: A sacred book that contains past, present, and even future information on every Choujin that has and ever will exist. When a Choujin's page is destroyed, that Choujin disappears from existence. First round Team Kinnikuman vs. Team Mariposa Location: Kumamoto Castle :Kinnikuman vs. The Hawkman : The fight started out with Hawkman in the advantage, taunting Suguru with his specialty in air combat. Hawkman controlled most of the fight, with his Hell Bird's transforming ability and Hawkman's camouflaging ability, but any major hit he landed with his Spiral Bullet, Kinnikuman could withstand, even one to his chest. Eventually, Suguru was able to work past these tricks and defeated Hawkman with the Kinniku Driver. :Kinnikuman vs. Mr. VTR : Possessing a body made of video equipment, VTR used several visual tricks against Suguru. At first, he shrunk Suguru with his Zoom Out technique, but Suguru was able to overcome this by reflecting the Zoom Out beam off of a chunk of ice. He then used his Scene Change technique to send them both to various places, ending with a volcano. Suguru was able to escape by using a Neo Kinniku Buster on VTR. In the end, Suguru won with one of the 48 Killer Techniques, Choujin Hanging. : :Kinnikuman vs. Mixer Taitei : After a short struggle, Mixer Taite put Suguru in his Power Separator Blender. The result of this was that Suguru’s Kajiba no Kuso Djikara was stolen and sealed away by the Evil Gods. Afterwards, Suguru's soul was trapped in the Choujin Graveyard, but Warsman (also in the Graveyard) suddenly arrived and sacrificed his own life force so that Suguru could escape. Suguru returned to the arena by bursting through VTR's monitor screen. Though without his Kajiba no Kuso Djikara he was significantly weaker, he managed to get Mixer Taite in the Kinniku Driver. However, Mr. VTR (who was barely alive) had recorded Suguru doing the Kinniku Driver on Hawkman. As he died, he took the film out of his body and spliced it so that instead Mixer Taite was doing an Elbow Drop on Suguru. In the end it would be Suguru’s second lose since Prince Kamehame. :Alexandria Meat vs. Mixer Taitei : Before the fight, Suguru told Meat that he had removed one of Mixer Taite’s screws, so one good shock should shatter him. The fight began with Mixer Taitei in the advantage, but despite all of the odds, Meat eventually shattered him with a Back Drop. He had chosen the Back Drop in honor of Suguru (who frequently used the technique). : :Alexandria Meat vs. King the 100 Ton : 100 Ton, using his size advantage, jumped up and down on the mat, sending Meat up into the air. Before he could crash into the ceiling lights he was saved by Terryman and Robin Mask. Terry was going to take Meat’s place but before he could, Mariposa and 100 Ton pointed out that Terry and Robin were not on the Team Kinnikuman roster, making them ineligible to fight. Just when all hope faded, Suguru then held the roster up to the light, revealing that he had secretly added Terry and Robin’s names with invisible ink scuppering Team Mariposa's chance of an easy victory. ::The Terryman vs. King the 100 Ton : The fight began with Terry at a disadvantage against the near invincible 100 Ton, but he soon found a way around it by taking advantage of his lack of speed. 100 Ton then removed some of his weights and then made a giant see-saw emerge from beneath the ring. He then used the see-saw to send Terry up to the ceiling, but Terry grabbed onto the ropes. 100 Ton added more weight and tried again, this time successfully. As Terry fell back to the see-saw, he jumped up and back down the instant 100 Ton jumped down, causing his end of the see-saw to hit 100 Ton and knock him down. 100 Ton then started transforming into different shapes such as giant balls and a barbell and attacked Terry. But Robin and Suguru realized that 100 Ton was only able to do this with direction from Mariposa and his flash cards, so Suguru stole the cards. 100 Ton tried the see-saw again, but Suguru used his Face Flash to bend Terry’s end of the see-saw, causing 100 Ton to launch Terry towards him and knock him down. Terry then told Suguru to throw all of the flash cards into the ring, causing 100 Ton to morph into a deformed combination of all of his forms. Terry then shattered 100 Ton with his Calf Branding. Unfortunately, Terry was hit by a piece of 100 Ton’s arm and knocked out making him unable to answer the referee's ten count, causing the match to end in a draw. : :Robin Mask vs. Kinnikuman Mariposa : Robin battled Mariposa and was at first overwhelmed by Mariposa's lightness, which he used as the perfect opportunity to show off one of the Kinniku Clan’s 3 Great Techniques he had mastered, the Muscle Revenger. With Meat's help, Robin escaped his move, which angered Mariposa into bursting into flames, his Montezuma Defense. Robin manages to put out Mariposa's flames by throwing him, revealing the source of Mariposa's flame. It is revealed that years ago, Mariposa (still George the Thief) had stolen the fire creating/manipulating Anoaro Staff, a Robin Family heirloom. Mariposa closes in on Robin and pins him into the ring with his Iron Post Binding technique. Mariposa then guilts Robin by recounting his tough childhood, where he lived in a poor home, jealous of how other children lived in far better conditions and started to steal from them so he could live. This works, as Robin soon loses the will to fight and the will to live in the face of Mariposa's tragic past. Terryman arrives at the match to support Robin by reminding him that Kinnikuman had a even more tragic upbringing, as he was abandoned on Earth as a baby with no one to rely on, with his adult life being just as worse since he was scorned as a good for nothing Choujin. Robin regains his senses and reclaims the Anoaro Staff, headbutting Mariposa into the air with his new Unicorn Head. Mariposa then attempted to use the Muscle Revenger. But his version was a phony, causing a beam to fire at him from the Kinniku Sacred Temple. Robin took advantage of the situation and defeated Mariposa with the Robin Special. Team Kinnikuman advances to the semi-finals in Himeji. Team Super Phoenix vs. Team Big Body :Location: Aizuwakamatsu Castle :Mammothman vs. Pinchman : Pinchman started out on the offensive, relentlessly assaulting Mammothman. He was about to finish Mammothman off with his Pinch Claw attack when suddenly Mammothman went into a rage and killed Pinchman with his Powerful Nose Breaker. :Mammothman vs. Leopardon : Perhaps the shortest match in Kinnikuman history (at an estimated time of 5 seconds). The instant Leopardon stepped into the ring Mammothman impaled him with his trunk (an attack called “Nose Fencing”). :Mammothman vs. Golemman : After a very short struggle, Mammothman skewered Golemman’s head into the ring. He then began twisting Golemman’s body until his head snapped off. :Mammothman vs. Cannonballer : In order to ensure that Super Phoenix would face Big Body, Mammothman took a dive. He and Cannonballer hit each other simultaneously, causing the match to end in a draw. :Super Phoenix vs. Big Body : Almost immediately, Super Phoenix defeated Big Body with a complete Muscle Revenger. Team Super Phoenix advances to the semi-finals in Nagoya. Semi-Finals Team Kinnikuman vs. Team Zebra Location: Himeji Castle :Alexandria Meat vs. The Manriki : Because Suguru, Robin, and Terry were still injured from the fight with Team Mariposa, Meat fought before them. Though he had defeated the very powerful Mixer Taitei, he had no such luck against The Manriki. Manriki was about to throw Meat into a portal to Choujin Hell, when suddenly (and with the help of Dr. Bombay) Warsman escaped through the portal and took Meat’s place. :Warsman vs. The Manriki : Warsman was able to come back to life when Dr. Bombay replaced his heart with a special crystal. Unfortunately, Warsman escaped from the Choujin Graveyard before Dr. Bombay could install his memory. As a result, Warsman couldn’t even remember how to use his Bear Claws (he tried throwing them at one point). Manriki easily dominated him for a while until Robin Mask cracked his mask open and placed a mop on his head, becoming Barracuda again. He ordered Warsman to destroy Manriki, but Warsman became too brutal going as far as to break off the Manriki’s Scramble Vice. Suguru then tried to convince Warsman that he was now a Seigi Choujin. Manriki took advantage of this and held Kinnikuman captive with a new Scramble Vice protruding from his chest. Warsman regained his memory, saved Suguru, and defeated Manriki with the Palo Special. :The Warsman vs. Motorman : Due to injuries sustained in the fight with Manriki, Warsman was unable to fight Motorman. :The Terryman vs. Motorman : Motorman dominated Terry rather easily but before he could finish him off, Team Zebra member Bikeman jumped in an interfered, revealing that he is actually Ramenman. Since he was last seen as a vegetable and the doctor who had invented his healing Mongol Mask had died, everyone wondered how he was able to walk and talk again. Ramenman then revealed that he was now wearing a headband made of the same material as the Mongol Mask to cover his head wound. :Ramenman vs. Motorman : Ramenman seemed to be unable to fight Motorman as he constantly took Motorman's drill attacks straight to his head, but with enough trauma inflicted, Ramenman regained his bloodlust and within 37 seconds, Ramenman beat Motorman down and ripped him in half with a Camel Clutch. :Ramenman vs. Bikeman : Angry over Ramenman attacking and impersonating him, Bikeman insisted that their match be his specialty, a Thunder Dome Death Match (a spherical steel cage). Bikeman had the advantage for most of the fight, frequently shaping parts of the cage into ramps and hitting Ramenman with his Motorcycle Kick. He actually made Ramenman’s heart stop after hitting him with his Kill the Skydive technique. But a rain of tears from Ramenman’s teammates and the fans poured into the cage and brought Ramenman “back to life”. Ramenman eventually defeated Bikeman with his new technique, the Kowloon Wall Drop. :Ramenman vs. Parthenon : Due to injuries sustained fighting Motorman and Bikeman, Ramenman was too injured to move around much. Parthenon noticed this and tried to take advantage by hitting him with a leg drop. Fearful that the attack could be fatal for Ramenman in his current condition, Kinnikuman jumped into the ring and dropkicked Parthenon. Unfortunately, this caused Ramenman to be disqualified for outside interference. :Kinnikuman and Robin Mask vs. Kinnikuman Zebra and Parthenon : Before the final matches for either side could begin, Nagoya Castle (site of Super Phoenix vs. Soldier) arose and flew to Himeji. The two castles then fused into one castle and the first final match took place. Zebra started out the fight playing fair (even congratulating Suguru for countering his Mephisto Punch), but soon Parthenon stepped in and used his own shadow to blacken the white areas on Zebra, changing his fighting style to brutal. Shortly after, Suguru tried to do the Muscle Spark (one of the Kinniku Clan's 3 Great Techniques) on Parthenon but was countered, and later Zebra performed the Muscle Inferno (another one of the Kinniku Clan's 3 Great Techniques) on Suguru. Parthenon then tried to petrify Suguru and absorb him but Robin got in the way. Robin was able to break out of Parthenon by using the Methane Gas of the Anoaro Staff. He then broke Parthenon in half with the Tower Bridge and finished him off with the Robin Special. : The rest of the fight was between Suguru and Zebra. After a while of fighting, Zebra seemingly took out Suguru. He then told the story of how he “bought” his power from a God by killing his childhood friend, a zebra named Shimauma (Japanese for zebra). He then explained that he paid all of his teammates 3,000,000,000 Choujin Dollars each to join him. He tried to pay Robin and Ramenman 5,000,000,000 Choujin Dollars each to help him with the rest of the Survivor Match, but they refused and soon after Suguru got back up. Zebra and Suguru continued to fight and Zebra almost hit him with the Muscle Inferno again. But the spirit of Shimauma helped Suguru counter the move and defeat Zebra with an Incomplete Muscle Spark. Team Kinnikuman advances to the finals in Osaka. Team Super Phoenix vs. Team Soldier Location: Nagoya Castle :Satan Cross vs. The Ninja : Despite the Ninja's skill in the ninja arts and Team Soldier's support, Satan Cross overwhelmed the former Akuma Chojin with his own brand of ninjutsu. Ultimately, the Ninja was killed by Satan Cross' Triangle Dreamer move. :Satan Cross vs. Asuraman : During this fight, Satan Cross revealed he was once Sampson Teacher, Ashuraman's trainer. After nearly dying to save Ashuraman from drowning, his legs broken, the Evil God of Intelligence offered him the Satan Cross parasite to replace his legs if the demon would become the god's minion. This affected Ashuraman's initial performance, as not only was the former Devil Knight concerned about harming his ex-teacher, but as Sampson teacher, Satan Cross knew most of Ashuraman's moves which he taught himself. Eventually, Ashuraman's desire to avenge the Ninja overcame this, and he was able to send Satan Cross into the wall with his Ashura Infinity Power. Before the two could hit the floor, Satan Cross put Ashuraman in the Triangle Dreamer, causing the match to end in a draw. :Super Phoenix, Mammothman, and Prisman vs. Soldier, Brocken Jr., and Buffaloman :Perhaps the longest bout in the arc, it starts with Brocken proposing a 3-on-3 man tag team match, as The Ninja and Ashuraman were defeated, leaving Soldier at a 3-on-5 disadvantage. Phoenix agrees, but only on the terms that whoever KO's the other team's captain or removes their bandana wins. This bloody and long battle's ring is then revealed to be a floating cube ring. :As the match starts, Phoenix immediately tries to remove Soldier's bandana. Brocken and Buffaloman try to prevent this but are stopped by Mammothman and Prisman. They then proceed to take Soldier's teammates away onto the other sides of the cube ring, revealing Phoenix's plan to lead Soldier's team into fighting single matches so Phoenix can defeat Soldier easily. An enraged Soldier throws Phoenix off the cube ring, but Phoenix is drawn back into the ring, as the ring generates gravity, Phoenix again tries to remove his bandana but Buffaloman shakes the cube ring by slamming the canvas, letting Soldier escape. :But both Buffaloman and Brocken Jr have problems of their own, as Mammothman overpowers the Long Hornless Buffaloman and Prisman tries to melt Brocken with his deadly Rainbow Shower. Brocken manages to force Prisman into firing his Rainbow Shower through the cube ring, creating a path to Soldier's ring. Brocken proceeds to charge through the melted hole to stop Phoenix trying to remove Soldier's bandana for a third time with his new move, the Black Mist of Hamburg, incapacitating Phoenix long enough for Brocken and Soldier to leave the ring through the melted path, only for Mammothman and Prisman to separate them again by sealing it, leaving Team Soldier back to their perilous position. :Brocken tries to shatter Prisman, but only reveals his real form, which Prisman responds to with incapacitating Buffaloman with a Canvas Shuriken. Prisman then reassembles and charges his Rainbow Shower to fire at Soldier, stuck in a Canadian Backbreaker by Phoenix. Brocken takes drastic measures by throwing away his Skull Medal, changing him back into a human, allowing him to protect Soldier from the Rainbow Shower. While Brocken succeeds, Phoenix places soldier in a more painful Argentine Backbreaker :Kinnikuman then reveals that he had Buffaloman's horns removed from his arm after the tag team tournament a year ago and returns them to him, giving Buffaloman the power to fight and free Soldier from Phoenix's hold with a Hurricane Mixer. Team Soldier is once again back together, but Brocken, feeling that his human form is too weak to fight alongside his team, suddenly kicks Soldier and Buffaloman off of the cube ring, leaving them hanging on the edge of the ring. :Team Super Phoenix take their chance and gang up on the weakened human Brocken Jr with a deadly Choujin Decoration Tree. Brocken seems to have been completely defeated, but his Skull Badge returns to him, reviving and giving him the strength to shatter Prisman with his Bremen Sunset on a Shachihoko statue on the castle. With Prisman out of the ring and match, Brocken falls to his death into a valley. With Brocken and Prisman gone, the match becomes a 2-on-2 tag team match. :Moved by Sayuri's tale of her eldest son Ataru running away and angered by Brocken's death, Soldier decides to go on the offensive, overwhelming both Phoenix and Mammothman, revealing his Face Flash while doing so. Soldier then tags out with Buffaloman, who gets in a good hit on Mammothman before being overpowered by him. Buffaloman prepares to take out Mammothman with a Hurricane Mixer, but Soldier throws an iron post at Buffaloman's leg, stopping his Hurricane Mixer and saving him from Mammothman's deadly Big Tusks. :Soldier takes this as the opportunity to teach Suguru about True Friendship Power, a stronger and more secure version of Friendship Power that relies on teammates not only looking out for each other but fighting to the best of their abilities. He demonstrates this new power by helping Buffaloman overcome his fear of Mammothman's Big Tusks, culminating in Buffaloman calling upon his past to use the Choujin Cross Slam on Mammothman. :As the fight goes on as Soldier and Mammothman fought, more evidence for Soldier not being who he claims to be surfaced as he used the Niku Curtain to block Mammothman's jabs. :While the fighting was going on, Super Phoenix is informed by the Evil Gods that Soldier is not Soldierman, but he's not told who it is. This leads to Ataru grabbing Phoenix into the Napalm Stretch, the same move that killed Soldierman (who was actually watching the match recovering at a hospital and died remembering the pain of the move). Mammothman jumps in to save Phoenix by cutting out a section of the mat and using it as a mat, breaking the hold and slamming Ataru to the ring. :During all this fighting, the Evil God of Brutality went to where Mayumi and Sayuri were being held captive and stole Ataru's Muscle Prophecy Page to oust the fake Soldier. He delivered it to Phoenix but Buffaloman and Mammothman fought to get it, culminating to Buffaloman jumping off the ring and performing a Buffalo Bomb on Mammothman in order to keep Ataru's page safe. But Phoenix and the Evil Gods play a very dirty trick and sabotage the gravity engine in the cube ring, causing it to plummet to the castle below. Buffaloman manages to stop it from crushing the castle and tells the remaining Throne constestants about to fight fairly as he also knew of another royal battle in his own Buffalo Clan which ended with them being wiped out and him being the only member left and he doesn't want the Kinnikus to go down the same route. Using the last bit of energy roused up from a bandana stained with the blood of his friends, he gives Ataru his gauntlets and knocks the cube ring back into place with a Hurricane Mixer, but exhausted, he falls to his death in another cavern. :Ataru, seeing all the sacrifices his friends made for him, fights back with their own moves; The Ninja's Yin and Yang Switch Jutsu to get out of Phoenix's Muscle Revenger, Ashuraman's Asura Izuna Drop, Brocken's Red Rain of Berlin and finally Buffaloman's Buffalo Hammer. But Phoenix tries to fight back but gets temporarily blinded by The Ninja's bandana and his Double Arm Suplex interrupted by Ashuraman's skirt and Brocken's jacket. :Meanwhile, Mammothman wakes up and reveals he still has the page and begins to read it out but Ataru captures Phoenix in a Brainbuster and tells Mammothman to stop or Phoenix would be skewered into the mat. Mammothman twists the page in frustration, which has an unusual effect on Ataru. :Ataru's body starts to twist in agony, revealing the fact that a wrestler's page is linked directly to them and anything that happens to the page happens to the wrestler. Phoenix gets an idea and orders Mammothman to burn the page, thus resulting in Ataru's body fading away from the legs upwards. Phoenix then begins to torture Ataru with his Raging Ox attack, binding him to the ropes and knee dropping on his chest, but Ataru summons his Hellfire Inner Strength to get out of It and launch Phoenix into the air to show off the missing 50% needed to complete the Incomplete Muscle Spark by performing his Ataru's Muscle Spark. While Phoenix does take great damage, the page burning takes its toll on Ataru, allowing Phoenix to set up the Muscle Revenger. While in the middle of it, Ataru tells Suguru and the others 3 essential rules; take the harder path, fight for the defenseless and fight for your friends. After this, Phoenix's Muscle Revenger lands and KOs the fading away Ataru, who falls to the ground below, where Suguru rushes to see his newfound brother who soon fades away after. Team Super Phoenix Advance to Osaka Castle. :Elsewhere, the ashes of the burnt page go with the wind and are caught by an unexpected ally, Neptuneman. Finals Team Kinnikuman vs. Team Super Phoenix Location: Osaka Castle :The Training :Before the finals at Osaka Castle, Team Kinnikuman trained in order to beat the vicious members of Team Super Phoenix. Kinninkuman was training along with Robin Mask and Terryman to perfect the Muscle Spark, Ramenman was training with Meat to counter Prisman's Rainbow Shower and Warsman was training in a bamboo forest to counter Mammothman's Big Tusks. Their training does not go well at all, but Neptuneman secretly helps them out. He sends a note to Kinnikuman telling him to visit Yakushimaru Temple, where he discovers two towers that overlap into one in the reflection of a pond, giving him the idea to have Terry and Robin throw dolls performing the Incomplete and Ataru's Muscle Spark off the towers while Kinnikuman takes a photo of the overlapping result. Neptuneman then helps Warsman with his training by throwing a spear alongside a training arrow, helping him to come up with a counter for Mammothman's tusks, his Warsman Smile. Finally, Neptuneman sends Ramenman a note which helps him counter his fear of being hit by the Rainbow Shower. Kinnikuman's own training comes to a close when he finally masters the Complete Muscle Spark after performing it on Terryman :The Gates of Osaka Castle :On the day of the final round, all of Team Super Phoenix and Team Kinnikuman bar Terryman (injured in training) and Warsman appear at the gates. The gates can only open when all members of each team are present. Team Super Phoenix pass without any problems, with Mammothman revealing that he assaulted Warsman, explaining his absence. With only 4 members, it looked as though Team Kinnikuman would be disqualified, but Geronimo appeared to help out, telling them of why he was here, how Warsman got injured and how he carried him to a nearby hospital. :Kinnikuman vs. Satan Cross :This fight takes place as a Magic Ring Equipment Death Match (魔法陣リング装着デス・マッチ) where the ring contains parts of a mechanical suit that can deflect wrestling techniques. At first, Satan Cross knows where his pieces are thanks to Super Phoenix and gets an advantage over Kinnikuman, but with the help of his team and Ashuraman, Kinnikuman completes his suit and Samson Teacher rejects the Satan Cross Parasite after regaining his fair nature after rescuing Meat from his Miracle Sheet, causing it to change position and become a second head in order to control Samson. Meat is then disqualified for interfering. Kinnikuman sees Satan Cross's struggle for control as the perfect chance for the Complete Muscle Spark, but he lacks the strength to finish it while performing it. The Prophecy Page ashes of Ataru come to his aid and give him the strength to complete the Muscle Spark and kill the Satan Cross half of Samson Teacher out of kindness, ending the match :Journey to the First Floor :After the Satan Cross Parasite is killed by the Complete Muscle Spark, it vomits blood on Kinnikuman's Defend Suit, staining it completely red save for one spot on the chest plate. With the match over, Phoenix and his team leave for Osaka Castle through a special passageway, while Kinnikuman's team are forced by the Evil Gods to take a more perilous journey there, through a incredibly complicated maze. When they take too long to pass through, the maze soon starts to flood, but with Ashuraman's help, they delay the flood and pass through the maze only to bump into another obstacle: The Blood Rope Binding Gate Of Osaka. :Robin Mask remembers a story behind this gate that tells at how it only allows warriors who have their armor stained with the blood of their enemies through. But remembering that his armor is indeed drenched in blood thanks to Satan Cross, Kinnikuman and his team try to pass but are denied passage, which Ashuraman explains as Kinnikuman having one clean spot on his armor that should have been stained by Samson Teacher's blood when he should have been killed. After this revelation, the ceiling descends slowly down onto them, covered in spikes. As they try to stop the ceiling from crushing them, Kinnikuman's team try to stain the clean armor spot with their own blood, but this fails as the only blood that can stain the armor is the blood of a dying warrior. Ashurman volunteers to sacrifice his life to stain the armour and open the gates, allowing Kinnikuman, Robin Mask, Ramenman and Geronimo to escape and arrive at Osaka Castle to a surprised Super Phoenix. :Ramenman vs. Prisman :Prisman steps up to fight and destroys Ashurman's clothes with his Rainbow Shower as an insult, enraging Kinnikuman's team, causing Ramenman to stand up to fight Prisman in a Jungle Big Gym Skyscraper Death Match (ジャングル・ビッグ・ジム摩天楼デスマッチ) where the ring is a giant jungle gym with the outside of the ring being covered in spikes. Ramenman fights well against Prisman but the constant Rainbow Showers start to take their toll on his body, so he constructs a pyramid out of the gondola from the jungle gym and by using the mysterious Pyramid Power, he draws out all of the Capillaria toxins in his body and shoots them back at Prisman as a Reverse Rainbow Shower, damaging Prisman greatly to the point of nearly knocking him out. Phoenix sees Prisman on the verge of defeat and then tries another dirty trick by telling Prisman to go to a certain spot on the jungle gym so that Phoenix can demolish the gym and force Ramenman to fall to his death, but Ramenman avoids being impaled thanks to the 2 iron bars from his makeshift pyramid he shoved into his suit. Prisman tries to finish him off but Ramenman catches Prisman into a Kowloon Wall Drop and smashes him into the spiked ground, smashing Prisman and earning Kinnikuman's team a victory. But the battle took its toll on Ramenman and so collapses and is carried away to a hospital, leaving Kinnikuman's team at 3 members. :Geronimo vs. Omegaman Dexia :The match takes place on a ring surrounded by a mysterious moat, and it opens up badly with Geronimo taking Omegaman's Omega Catastrophe Drop which Geronimo only survives thanks to the Prophecy page ashes of Ataru softening the impact. The battle then moves into the moat, which is revealed to be a portal to the Choujin Graveyard. Omegaman then reveals to Geronimo why he joined Super Phoenix's team. :He is on the hunt for Neptuneman, who should have been taken to the Choujin Graveyard after exploding during the previous tag team tournament. But he was secretly revived by Perfect Choujin who were touched by Neptuneman's sportsmanship and so the Choujin Enma hired Omegaman to find Neptuneman and kill him again as Choujins who are revived before being taken to the graveyard are still required to go there. Omegaman also explains that Kinniuman's team have been targeted by the Chojin Enma for allowing Warsman to escape the graveyard. Omegaman then savagely bites Geronimo with the heads of the Choujin who tried to escape the graveyard but were hunted down and killed by Omegaman. :Back on the surface, Omegaman comes out of the moat, declaring Geronimo dead by holding up a totem that Geronimo had, which Robin Mask recognizes as a good luck charm Geronimo brought to the match.. But Geronimo rises from the moat on a fast growing Tam-Tam tree, which are trees that can grow fast with only water, and tries to finish off Omegaman with his Apache War Cry and his Wood Cutter Hand, chopping down all the grown trees so that they'd crush Omegaman but he withstands them and catches Geronimo in one final Omega Catastrophe Drop. Neptuneman, disguised as The Samurai, tries to save Geronimo again with the page ashes, but knowing that it would oust Neptuneman out to Omegaman, Geronimo claimed he knew a way to get out of Omegaman's move, which was a lie. Geronimo is driven into the canvas and Team Super Phoenix earns another win, which Phoenix heartily congratulates Omegaman for. :New Stipulations :After the match, new dangerous rules are set by Phoenix for the final bout, called the Elimination Roulette Match. Each fighter will have their Prophecy Page tied over a fire and attached to these pages are threads tied onto the ring ropes. If a fighter's thread is cut and their page burnt, they will be erased from existence, which is demonstrated by Phoenix burning Geronimo's page. Each fighter won't know what thread is connected to their page as the threads all connect to a bundle. The side who has one last person who hasn't been erased will be the winner and the proven King of Planet Kinniku. Phoenix also ups the ante by putting the right to marry Bibimba on the line as well. :Kinnikuman, Robin Mask, and The Samurai (Neptuneman) vs. Super Phoenix, Omegaman Dexia, and Mammothman : :The Aftermath : Category:Kinnikuman Story Arcs